It is standard to provide a seat back with a headrest that can be vertically raised and lowered, and that can also be tipped, that is rotated or pivoted about a horizontal axis. Such a headrest is provided in a motor-vehicle seat, for example. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,681,088 and 6,045,181.
When, however, a tippable seat back is used in a piece of furniture having upholstery or a cover that extends over both the seat back and the headrest, and where the headrest forms in the lower position a straight continuation of the seat back, the result is normally unsatisfactory. As the headrest tips forward, the upholstery crumples or folds together at the front, since the straight-line distance from the front top edge of the headrest to the front bottom edge of the seat back decreases. This is not only unattractive, but can create a bump that makes the headrest uncomfortable to use.